Russell Collins (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Russell Collins Nicknames: Rusty Former Aliases: Firefist Other Current Aliases: None known Status Occupation: Adventurer; former terrorist, sailor Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with a criminal record, deceased Identity: Public Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Acolytes; formerly MLF, New Mutants, X-Factor, X-Terminators Base of Operations: Avalon; formerly X-Factor Complex, New York City, New York Origin Rusty was a mutant, born with his special abilities that developed during puberty. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Place of Death: Avalon Space Station Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: X-Factor Vol. 1 #1 Final Appearance: X-MEN Vol. 2 #42 History Rusty was sent to live with his uncle after his parents died, who in turn shipped him off to the Navy when he turned sixteen. Docking at port after months at sea, Rusty's powers activated when kissing Emily Le Porte in an alley. Causing her serious burns, Rusty fled but was captured by military police. His superior officer notified X-Factor, whom he thought were mutant exterminators. X-Factor instead took Rusty under their care. Rusty began his training under the tutelage of X-Factor, finding it frustrating at first but gradually learning to control his power. Upon learning that Emily La Porte was being transfered to a New York hospital to undergo further treatment for the severe burning he was responsible for, Rusty cut a deal with Masque where he would sacrifice his looks to Masque's whims if he restored Emily's face to beauty. Masque did so, but when Emily learned of the deal, she insisted her looks not come at such an expense. Rusty and another mutant X-Factor had rescued, Skids, fought Masque, and he undid his morphing of both Rusty and Emily before retreating back into the sewer tunnels. Not long after, he joined the New Mutants and started dating Skids. Both Rusty and Skids were captured by the Mutant Liberation Front and brainwashed. Magneto eventually broke them free of their mind control, with the teenagers subsequently joining his Acolytes. After the Age of Apocalypse, a floating ice cocoon was spotted close to Avalon. The Acolytes took it on board, and it turned out to be the AoA survivor Holocaust. Holocaust drained the life of many Acolytes, including Rusty. Characteristics Height: 5'11" Weight: 160 lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Red Unusual Features: None Powers Known Powers: Pyrokinesis: Rusty could create flames around his body or up to twenty feet away from himself. When his powers were activated, a psionic shield instinctively protected Rusty from harming himself. Known Abilities: None. Strength Level: Normal human male with moderate regular exercise. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes *No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * Skids * X-Factor External Links * References Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Mutant Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Modern Age Category:X-Factor members Category:X-Terminators members Category:New Mutants members Category:Acolytes members Category:MLF members